Melody
by Natsumi999888
Summary: Getting a new transfer student, this late into the semester was not what Tom Riddle expected. But when he finally meets him, in his dreadful lesson with Professor Snape, he feels an obsession slowly forming for this beautiful boy. However, not everything seems like it really is. AU Modern Setting. Non-Magic AU.
1. chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers!**

 **Well, this is my first time publishing any type of story, so I guess this probably won't be a very well written story at the beginning, as I have no experience with writing a story. And not to forget that English is not my first language, so I ask you beforehand to forgive me for any grammar mistakes, as I have no beta or the like. I'm writing this story very spontaneous and as you can guess it a Harry Potter story.**

 **As I am the very big fan of AU Fanfics this story will be a Modern Setting AU. This story is also probably pretty dark(who am I kidding, I love seeing Harry suffer). So everyone who loves the sunshine and rainbows stories should probably leave this now. I** **'m not really inclined to write the characters like in canon so they are going to be very different, Harry as well as Tom.**

 **This will also be the only time I** **'m** **writing an AN so long, but I also ask you to be patient with me, because I'm in the middle of my high school years and its, as you know, full of useless exams.** **So don't expect any fast updates, if anyone even cares about this story. I welcome any sort of criticism and thank you beforehand for anyone who bothers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I'm merely borrowing them.

Warning: Contains child abuse, bullying and generally a lot of violence. And this will also be slash.

...

While sitting in my expensive car on the way to school, I was prepared for another day of boring lessons I already knew about, gossiping rich students and thousands of eyes trying to get a look at me. But I certainly did not expect a transfer student so late into the semester.

Naturally, I was curious, which I hid behind an impassive mask, while I was walking down the hallway full of students. But it was not something I would usually pay attention to, as it is none of my concern. However, the fact that so many students were already talking about him, did stir my curiosity.

Apparently, our new transfer student was a boy and is currently living with his last remaining relatives, his aunt and uncle. The most surprising information yet was that he was poor. That's also what half of the student population was currently talking about. Of course, this usually would be no big deal, but this is Hogwarts we are talking about. THE Hogwarts where only the rich could afford to educate themselves.

Actually, the only reason why he was permitted to school, was because his deceased parents were from the Potter family. Needless to say, everyone who was even slightly interacting with the rich, would instantly know who the Potters were and about their accident, if you could call it that.

To this day, people still do not know what happened to them, or rather how it happened. Their son, Hadrian Potter, was only two years old when he witnessed his dead parents on the kitchen floor. And no, they did not die in a pretty way. I saw the pictures of the crime scene and even a sadistic person like me was on the urge of vomiting.

Everywhere was blood. Their limbs were cut off and almost tenderly hanged on the ceiling. Their bodies where on the floor, naked and full of _blood._ There was so much of it. The organs were cut out of their bodies and thrown around the entire room. Their usual eyes, full of life and joy, as I met them when I was smaller, were blank looking at the ceiling. It certainly was an incident that our community was trying to forget real quick, counting the fact that their entire money was stolen. They would have probably forever regretted the fact, that they were trying to transfer their money to another bank and locking it in their own manor, even if it was kept a secret.

What everyone seemed to forget, was their son. He was shipped off to his relatives as soon as possible. Ignoring the fact that he saw all this, at the tender age of two. No one checked if he was well, or if he was even mentally alright, ignoring his age.

All of this happened, while I was a child myself, but I did think about it for a long time when I found out. I could not imagine what their son is going through if he didn't forget. Well, but he is probably being spoiled by his relatives right at the moment. And it is still none of my business, not that I care, even if it was the Hadrian Potter.

Whilst I was waiting for the teacher and the students in front of the classroom I heard a voice calling me. I recognized Lucius voice at once.

"Good morning, Tom. I guess you heard about our mysterious transfer student by now."

Lucius Malfoy, outsiders would probably call us best friends but we both knew better. At least we are civil with each other, even if we are actually using each other every damn second. Although he looks and acts like a perfect gentleman, Lucius was a terrible gossiper. Useful for information, but trying not kill him, while he is following me like a lovesick puppy, is very distracting.

"Good morning, Lucius. I certainly did hear about him and admittedly, he does stir my curiosity. Do tell me about him."

By now all of the students were in front of the classroom, as well as our Chemistry Professor, Severus Snape. As it is, we had no time to converse with each other again, while we where being ushered into the classroom. Lucius and I took our usual seats at the front and waited for everyone to sit down.

Now usually, you would have to have a death wish, if you are talking in a lesson with Severus Snape in it. But the gossip was apparently worth it, so the fifth-year students continued to talk.

Our dear Professor, of course, was not a very patient man. So when he finished calling the roll and students _still_ talked he was about to, as it is evident by his death glare, to go kill some students. Thankfully, he was interrupted by the classroom door opening. All eyes moved to the door, looking for the person who was, unfortunately, going to be our teacher's new victim.

Time seemed to stop.

Standing in the doorway must be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

A small boy with a slender body and rather feminine hips, hidden by an oversized dark green hoodie. Black skinny jeans, showing rather thick thighs off for a boy and small feet. A small pixie-like face, cute rose-like lips, perfectly shaped thick eyebrows and wonderful shoulder-length raven black hair, showing off a silver earring.

But the most striking feature from this face was his eyes. Oh goodness, his _eyes_. So very dark emeralds, surrounded by thick and long black lashes. As if they were cut out for a doll. They looked almost unreal. Even while being able to look at his eyes for only a short time, because his shy gaze was locked on his own shoes, I could identify a certain loneliness in these eyes. It made them look almost dead. As if they could look through your very soul.

Slowly coming back to awareness, I could see everyone looking at the boy openly. Which would also explain his shyness, even if he could not see the lust hidden in those gazes. I had the sudden urge to glue everyone's eyes shut, so I was the only one able to look at him like this.

The voice of my teacher cut through my thoughts. It was full of hate. I could not identify if it was because of his earlier rage or for some other reason.

"Ah...our new student finally allows us to bask in his presence. Tell me, boy, what did you think of already coming late on your first day of school?"

A pretty blush decorated the boys face and he nervously looked at our Professor. He opened his mouth to apologize but Snape cut him off.

"Detention Potter. I will not tolerate you thinking, that you can do everything you like in my lesson."

He paused before saying:"As you all probably heard about it already, this is Hadrian Potter who is, because of _private reasons_ ," he stressed the last words, so it is impossible for it, not to be done on purpose," joining our class very late into the semester. Now if you would please stop standing in the doorway Potter and take a seat. Or do you need an extra invitation?"

Blushing even more, the boy nodded and moved to the back of the classroom, never seeing the looks being sent to him by the students, his eyes still on the floor. When he walked past me I was hit by such a beautiful scent, I almost stopped breathing. I was fighting to not let my face show any kind of emotion.

He was a mystery. I did not even know how someone can enrapture me in less than 5 minutes. Once again Snape's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Now, take all your textbooks out, we will still discuss our topic from the last lesson so I hope that you all did not forget anything, as we have a test today, wich you all of course studied for. And yes Potter you will also partake in this test, as you all should know the basics of the climate change."

I don't understand why he was so hateful towards Potter, but I couldn't and will not hide my curiosity for long.

At last, my boring rich life will finally become interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. Even during the summer holidays I just didn't find enough time. My family and I were traveling to a bunch of countries and having internet or a computer for that matter was pretty rare. Thank you for waiting, I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Also, I will change the first chapter a little bit as I noticed a bunch of mistakes. Not anything that changes the plot. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and if there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to mention them**. **  
**

 **Warnings: Same as last time. For now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter** **or the** **characters.**

 _"Did you hear about him?"_

Absolutely ridiculous.

 _"Why is everyone acting as if he is special? My father told me everything about him and the Potters..."_

It was a big mistake coming to school today.

" _Poor Harry!"_

As if.

 _"He is probably just a spoiled brat! And the chances of him remembering are pretty low so could you stop talking about how tragic his life is Rachel!"_

This seems more accurate.

 _"Wow, you really don't have any feelings do you, Nathan?"_

Resisting the urge to not kill every single student in this classroom is harder than I thought. Of course, I knew that today would probably be not too enjoyable.

Not that it ever is.

At least I don't have to deal with Potter already, even if him coming late to my lesson isn't really improving my mood. Even after leveling every single person in class with my death glare they just keep talking like a herd of monkeys. Wich, they definitely are.

And wich I definitely take offense to.

Why do I have to suffer so much? It can not get any worse, can it?

 _Click_

Of course, it can.

Opening the door was a very petite boy who seemed to have his eyes glued to the floor. Wearing an oversized hoodie that seems to swallow him up and blue jeans, made the figure look very fragile. Upon realizing that this is Potter I almost sighed out loud. Of course, he had to pull the innocent act I tried to tell myself while observing the angelic face and the pretty raven hair.

No. I will not fall for his act. This is the son of James Potter. How can he be anything but a troublemaker? He is a spoiled brat and nothing else.

I tried to tell myself while hearing the logical part of my brain telling me what an idiot I am.

Even if he isn't how I imagined him to be, I still do not tolerate people coming late to my class. Not that the fact that him being a _Potter_ makes me even more pissed off. Of course not. I treat every person in class equally. I'm a teacher after all.

"Ah...our new student finally allows us to bask in his presence. Tell me, boy, what did you think of already coming late on your first day of school?"

Okay, maybe that came harsher out than I expected.

He blushed a deep red and tried to probably make up an excuse.

I, of course, did not allow him to do that as I am already annoyed enough and I don't need him spouting off some nonsense.

"Detention Potter. I will not tolerate you thinking, that you can do everything you like in my lesson."

How I love giving students detention on the first day of school.

"As you all probably heard about it already, this is Hadrian Potter who is, because of private reasons," I stressed out just for the fun of it, "joining our class very late into the semester. Now if you would please stop standing in the doorway Potter and take a seat. Or do you need an extra invitation?"

Seeing him hurrying to the end of the classroom I tried focusing on teaching class again. I really don't know what to think about him. On one side I should probably not be so harsh, because of obvious reasons. I never met him, have no idea who he is, and have minimal information about his current life. On the other side, the deep hatred towards his father has still, after all these years not vanished and I can't help but think about _James Potter_ when I hear the boys name.

James Potter.

The person who made my entire high school years look like hell.

The person who bullied me with his pathetic gang.

The person who took away the most important human I have ever met in my life.

And now she is dead. And he is too.

Thinking about it makes me feel numb. She really was a ray of sunshine in my life. Someone who I could never forget. Someone who helped me when I needed them the most. Someone who was here. Someone who _cared._

And now she is gone.

The rest of the year will be a disaster with Potter in class. If I survive, it will be nothing short of a miracle. Even if my chances are pretty low.

Trying not to think about it too much I resumed teaching my class and ignoring the bitter thoughts in my head.

What a beautiful way to start the morning.

000000000

Coming late to class was definitely something I should have avoided. But it can't be helped with Aunt Petunia being so demanding these days. And Uncle Vernon is not helping by drinking constantly throughout the day. After years of hoping that he would drop his drinking habit, I came to accept it.

Uncle Vernon beats me with alcohol or not, so it doesn't matter.

The only reason why it still bothers me is because of Aunt Petuina. Since the accident, she can not take care of herself anymore. So someone had to help her. When _it_ happened the doctors suggested to send her to somewhere, where she could be properly cared of as she really can't do anything without someone helping here. Walking, bathing, eating, going to the toilet...

Uncle Vernon didn't want to. He wanted her to stay at home. Everyone, of course, expected him to take care of his wife.

Not their 6-year-old nephew.

As it turns out, Uncle Vernon blames the condition of my aunt on me. He was grieving for her. For the woman, he knew.

For his family.

You see, they also had a son. His name was Dudley. When I was sent to the Dursleys, he was still alive. Same age as me. He died when he was three. The Dursleys never told me how.

After asking my uncle about him, I received a not so great punishment.

They blame me for it.

They always do.

Back when Dudley was still alive, they did not harm me. I certainly did not receive any love from them, but they never harmed me. At least physically.

The death of Dudley was a big blow to the family obviously. He got the measles at a very young age. The consequences proved to be more fatal than the doctors anticipated. As a result, he died due to pneumonia and the careless doctors.

After that everything changed.

My uncle started becoming more violent, but still refused to harm his wife in any way, even when drunk. So I slowly became his favorite target. And while being so consumed by his grief and anger, he forgot his wife. He forgot their previous life together and let himself be consumed by his grief. His drinking was starting to become a regular occurrence. In fact, seeing him not drunk was becoming a very rare sight.

However, Aunt Petuina was even worse to look at. She started to withdraw herself from their daily life. When talking, it was not more than short answers that came out of her mouth. The dark circles around her eyes gave the lack of sleep away, and she was lying in bed most of the day. She was losing herself slowly. Life seemed insignificant to her.

Therefore I had to adapt to my new life very quickly. Even if I knew that it would turn out like shit anyway.

Taking care of Aunt Petunia while still feeling the injuries of my earlier beatings plus cleaning the whole house was something I was not used to.

I could still remember when I was having nightmares about my uncle and praying for someone to just come save me.

 _Take me away from here. Please someone, just take me away... I_ ' _ll be a good boy, but please just get me out of here please, please, please..._

I don't do that anymore. I know no one will come to save me. I accepted my life by now. Even after _it_ happened. But I don't want to think about it.

I don't want to think about why my life turned out even worse than before.

Finally seeing the school gates I tried to concentrate on finding the classroom while ignoring the pain surging through my body with every step. Running to school just made the pain worse and I just knew that some of them will probably be infected.

Stopping in front of the classroom I took a deep breath. Just as I was about to have a mini panic attack because _I can_ ' _t do this, I will just ruin everything_ I heard the teacher calling the students names out. A little spark of hope told me that I maybe would be forgiven for coming late, but hearing the stern voice calling out each name, it quickly diminished.

 _Here it goes_ my last thought was when I finally opened the door.


End file.
